Secrets
by marissa9prty
Summary: What if Stefan wasn't there to save Elena from Tyler? What would have happened?
1. The Beginning

'I can't let you go without one look at my grandfather's headstone,' he said. 'Aw c'mon, Elena,' he said as she started to protest, 'don't hurt my feelings. You've got to see it; it's the family pride and joy'.

Elena made herself smile, although her stomach felt like ice. Maybe if she humored him, he get her out of here. "All right," she said, and started toward the cemetery.

"Not that way. This way." And the next moment, he was leading her down toward the old graveyard. "It's okay, honest; it's not that far off the path. Look, there you see?" He pointed to something that shone in the moonlight.

Elena gasped, muscles tightening around her heart. It looked like a person standing there, a giant with a round hairless head. And she didn't like being here at all, among the worn and leaning granite, stones of centuries past. The bright moonlight cast strange shadows, and there were pools of impenetrable darkness everywhere.

"It's just the ball on top. Nothing to be scared of," said Tyler, pulling her with him off the path and up to the shining headstone, It was made of red marble, and the huge ball that surmounted it reminded her of the bloated moon on the horizon. Now that same moon shone down on them, as white as Thomas Fell's white hands. Elena couldn't contain her shivering.

"Poor baby, she's cold. Got to get you warmed up," said Tyler. Elena tried to push him away, but he was too strong, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her against him,

"TYLER, I WANT TO GO; I WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW……"

"Sure, baby, we'll go," he said. "But we've got to get you warm first. Gosh, you're cold."

"TYLER, STOP," she said. His arms around her had merely been annoying, restricting, but now with a sense of shock she felt his hands on her body, groping for bare skin.

Never in her life had Elena been in a situation like this, far away from any help. She aimed a spiked heel for his patent-leather instep, but he evaded her. "Tyler, Take your hands off me.

"C'mon, Elena, don't be like that, I just want to warm you up all over….."

"Tyler, let go," she chocked out. She tried to wrench herself away from him. Tyler stumbled, and his full weight was on her, crushing her into the tangle of Ivey and weeds on the ground. Elena spoke desperately. "I'LL KILL YOU, TYLER. I MEAN IT GET OFF ME."

Tyler tried to roll off, giggling suddenly, his limbs heavy and uncoordinated, almost useless. "Aw, c'mon, Elena, don't be mad. I was jus' warmin' you up. Elena the Ice Princess, warmin' up ……you're getting' warm now, aren' you?"

The Elena felt his mouth hot wet on her face. She was still pinned beneath him, and his sloppy kisses were moving down her throat.

************************************************************

She heard cloth tear. She couldn't believe it her bra was showing and he was admiring it.

"Owww what do we have here, Nice touch to the dress, do the bottoms match the top."

His hand creeped down her thigh, and under her dress. Her screams were useless; he just covered her mouth with his hand. While he traced the outline of her panties she kicked him in the groan and he was stunned.

"You bitch, fuck" he screamed. She had enough time to scramble to her knees, until he had her in a death lock and pulled her back down. He then punched her in the stomach, and knocked the wind out of her.

'I'm gonna enjoy this you slut, you always teasing me well know I'm gonna get what I want"

At that very moment her ripped off her under wear and started to force himself inside her, harder and harder. She didn't know how long it lasted but he was finally off of her and putting himself together.

"Now if you tell anyone of tonight event I will hunt down you and your little friends like dogs, I will kill you and them, and everyone will believe me my dad's a lawyer. If you don't believe me just try bitch, just try. Now clean yourself up and get to my car ill drive you home."

Elena took the branches out of her hair, and wiped the dirt off her dress. Tyler walked back to his car, his arm still around Elena's waist, so she wouldn't run proble, and drove her to her house. She got out and climbed the tree next to her window. If anyone was up she didn't want them to see her. Once in her room Elena collapsed on her bed, and into tears. She would not be going to school tomorrow. She also swore on her parent's grave she would not tell anyone of what happened for her friend's sake.


	2. The Illness

The next week Elena wouldn't go to school, she even ignored her friend's calls.

Dear Diary,

This week has been horrible, I can't sleep don't even want to look at food. Everything is just so fucked up; I can't believe this happened to me, Me of all people. I just don't think I can deal with this, it's too much. I'm so scared I don't think I can face him, his face haunts my dreams, and his voice makes my skin crawl. It's horrible, just downright horrible and I don't want to go through it anymore but what choice do I have.

Elena just stayed in bed the rest of the afternoon, until her aunt came home and incited she get up.

"Why can't I just sleep, I'm sick, Elena whined.

"Because you're not sick anymore and you've been in there like a cocoon, you need sun and fresh air, her aunt ordered.

"OK OK I'm up, where do you want to go.

Well bonnie and Meredith said they were coming, ohh I think that's them.

Her aunt rushed to the door and let her two best friends in.

"Hey there's the sicky, everybody thinks you like died or something, Meredith joked.

"Well you don't look bad, you must be better, bonnie concluded.

'Yes in better, I'm going to go to school tomorrow, so we'll meet in are usual spot? , Elena asked looking a little uncertain were that spot was again.

Elena walked her friends to their houses, and walked through the cemetery. She sat down right next to her parents grave stone and just sat there remembering what happened that night, letting the silent tear fall from her eyes. It was going to be ruff at school, she knew it cause she had to see him, Tyler.


	3. School

The next morning Elena awoke from sleep in a sweet she had just had one of the scariest dreams. She was in the graveyard and Tyler was there chasing her, she looked back to see how much ground he had gained when she tripped. She feel head first and rolled over, when she looked up she saw Tyler standing over her proud and that's when she woke up. To shake the dream Elena took a long and hot shower to clear her mind. She got dressed for school and walked out of the house by 7:30, a half an hour to spare.

Elena walked into the school parking lot and saw her friend's loyally waiting for her. They walked into school together and went to first period.

"Hey Elena, why were you gone so long, sue asked looking concerned."

"I got the flu, really bad but I'm better now."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, you still coming to the ASB meeting?"

"Ummm Ya of course what room is it in, Elena asked, hoping not a room close to the back of the school, where Tyler has all his classes?"

"It's in room 344 by the gym."

Crap Elena thought that's the way back of the school were barley any teachers supervise and all the fuck up are, including Tyler.

"Okay, I'll be there, Elena said quietly."

The rest of the day went by in a breeze, Elena keep drifting in and out of reality and by the end of 6th period she was worried about seeing Tyler how could she handel it. She couldn't, she thought to herself what way can I take.

I can take the back stair case it leads to from the 2 floor witch I'm on right now to the first and open right to 442 right by 344, Elena thought.

When the bell rang Elena waited for the halls to be clear, and headed for the back stair case.

When she got half way down the stairs she felt a presence, like someone was watching her she slow keep desending down the stairs.

When she was almost to the door someone grabbed her, the hand was hot and sweaty. The hand spun her around so she was looking into it face.

Elena stayed paralyzed for a minute.

"Tyler, Elena whispered, defeated in avoiding him for just today."


	4. Staircase

After saying his name Elena stayed frozen for a couple of minutes, having Tyler just stare into her eyes.

"What do you want Tyler", Elena said after finding her voice.

"Well you were gone a long time, why is that" Tyler stated with his cocky attitude.

"You know damn well why I was gone; you think I wanted to see your face after what you did to me".

"I didn't do anything wrong baby, I know you wanted it and you liked it".

Elena just stared after that comment just outstanded at his lack of feelings for the situation he put her through.

"You know what Tyler don't talk to me don't look at me and never touch me again".

At that moment Elena removed Tyler's hands from her arms and started to walk away.

Before Elena knew what was going on she was pulled back, and thrown against the wall, causing her head to hit the concert wall, stunning her for a moments time.

"You listen to me now, I will do whatever I want whenever I want and I won't have some slut tell me what to do, got it".

"Tyler let go of me I'm going to be late to class, let go now or I'll scream".

"What you going to scream like you did in the cemetery" said Tyler with his grin.

And with that Tyler released her from the wall, and headed to the top of the stairs. Elena waited for Tyler to be gone, and then when he was she slid down the wall and sat there crying. She then composed herself and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and in to history. When Elena enter history Bonnie and Meredith gave her a suspicious look that said you're telling us after school. Elena walked quickly to her seat that was right behind Stefan.

Stefan, Elena once wanted him but he rejecting her offer to dance, which caused her to go off with Tyler, and look what trouble that got her into. The rest of class Elena just paid attention to the teacher, when the bell rang Elena pack up her stuff and headed out to the parking lot with Bonnie and Meredith.

Elena was relieved that school was over but tomorrow would be another day.


	5. The Boy

As Elena walked out of school, she saw a dark haired boy he didn't look familiar so Elena went to investigate. She walked up to the mystery boy and said, "Hi I'm Elena I don't think we have met, are you new?" The boy just stared back, with a question in his eye, he soon came out of his trans and said "Hello my name is Stefan and yes I'm new, Excuse me I have to run I will be late for supper".

The boy walked off leaving Elena unsatisfied, but she was the queen of the school, and she would find out everything she needs to know about this mysterious boy named Stefan.

DEAR DIARY,

I ACTUALLY SLEPT LAST NIGHT, NO BAD DREAMS OF TYLER CHASING ME, BUT THAT WAS TONIGHT IM STILL SCARED TO DEATH ABOUT WHAT NEW BOY AT SCHOOL SHOULD STEAL MY ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE SUBJECT I WAS VERY HANDSOME WITH HIS DARK WAVY HAIR THOSE NICLEY TONED FORARMS AND KILLER DARK GREEN EYES THAT BUT YOU IN DAZE SO BAD SOMEONE MUST PINCH YOU TO GET YOU OUT WAS A MYSTERY SO FAR, BUT BY LUNCH I WILL KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STEFAN, AND HIS LAST NAME WHICH I FORGOT TO GET YESTERDAY.


	6. A Start

_The next few weeks went by in a haze. Elena keep having the same dream of Tyler in the graveyard, and things with Stefan weren't progressing. Her days keep getting worse and worse, so she decided to go to the graveyard not to relive her terrorizing nightmare but to see her parents grave. Her parents always knew how to make her feel better so she decided their grave was just as good. She sat with her parents grave for hours, just being one with nature and enjoying the comfort of releasing her anger and stress about Tyler and Stefan. It soon became dark so she started heading home. As soon as she stood she felt eyes upon her and she turned slowing thinking the feeling would go away. When she was fully turned her eyes feel upon at giant crow in the willow tree right above her. The crow was looking straight into her eyes, as if trying to read her soul or thoughts the wind picked up and sent a chill up her spine. She decided it was time to leave and not worry about animals watching her. But when she started towards off and the path she saw a figure and little way off and her curiosity was to much to deny, she would go investigate. She started down the path, as she got closer she started to realize this stranger in the graveyard was not a stranger but was Stefan. But why would Stefan be in the graveyard at thing time of night, maybe visiting someone as she was. He soon realized someone was coming and turned to address them. When he saw that it was her his breath caught in his throat and he was paralyzed._

"_Stefan, hi It's Elena"_

"_Hey Elena what are you doing out here", Stefan said a little weary._

"_I was just visiting my parents grave stone, I was feeling a little low and talking to them makes me feel better. I know its weird a girl taking to her dead parents but I don't care, I just miss them so much"._

_Stefan's eyes softened and he stepped a little closer to her so he can see her eyes._

"_Do you mind me asking how they died"_

'_It was a car accident"_

_I'm so sorry for your loss, The pain will eventually go away but the longing will stay with you forever"._

"_Do you know from experience", Elena asked nervous as if she was intruding on some secret Stefan didn't want people to know._

_He looked hesitant and Elena started to feel distance between them grow. It seemed that before this moment she felt as if Stefan had forgot who he was talking to, and now regained his composure and was soon to withdraw from the conversation._

_I'm sorry I need to be going I have some important business to attend"_

'_Stefan please don't go I'm sorry to be nosy but I was just curious, you don't have to tell me but don't go"._

'_I really must….._

_Elena cut him off mid sentence, she didn't care if it was rude she wanted to get everything she was feeling about him ignoring her out on the table._

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

_He looked confused, like he didn't hear the question correct._

"_Why do you hate me? I don't know what I did, all I've tried to do is be nice to you and get to know you and every chance you get you blow me off, I don't understand?_

"_I don't hate you Elena that's not possible"_

"_Okay what is it then."_

" _I just…._

_He stopped pain coming to the surface of his eyes, his body tense._

_Its just that you… you remind me of someone I lost. You look just like her, you two could be twins but that isn't possible._

_Realization hit Elena like a brick. This whole time she's been worried about him not liking her or just not interested when all this time he was in pain._

"_Oh Stefan", she was at a loss for words. He was just staring straight into her eyes, into her soul it seemed._

_Soon they where in each others arms. She leaned forward and there lips meet._

_The sweetest sensation alive was running through Elena's blood stream. Making her heart pound like a drum in her chest and blood warm her face._

_When they finally parted Elena was pout of breath and to stunned to realize that it was way past dark and her aunt was going to be furious. _

"_I'm sorry but I have to go, my aunt is going to be worried sick, will I see you tomorrow at school?"_

"_Yes, lets meet for lunch out by the football field", Stefan eyes were hopeful._

"_Okay, sounds good"_

"_Let me walk you home, so your aunt is a little at ease when she sees that you weren't out alone, Stefan suggested with a smile on his lips._

_They walked together towards her house. To Elena everything felt as if it wasn't real. She had been sad and stressed for so long that she didn't think it possible that she could feel this good and get what she wanted all along which was Stefan._

_Tomorrow she would have to fill Meredith and Bonnie in on everything that happened, they where going to be so excited when they find out who Elena just made out with in the graveyard. _


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Bonnie and Meredith were dieing to hear what had happened in the grave yard with me and Stefan. I told them every detail that I could remember, because everything about that night was fuzzy as if it still wasn't real. But that thought vanished from my mind the minute I saw Stefan walking my way with the biggest smile on his face and kissed me. We ate lunch together and walked to classes together, it was everything I wanted, except the awful feeling I got every time Tyler stared at me as we passed each other in the hall. The look in his eye was like he was undressing me with is eyes like he did that night in the graveyard before he attacked me. Stefan must have felt my stillness next to him because he turned towards me with concern in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Elena?"

"No, everything is fine, I just got a funny feeling that's all.'

His eyes showed that he didn't believe me but he didn't press about the situation, he was probably waiting till we were alone to find out the real truth.

After school Stefan walked me to cheerleading before he went to football practice. After practice I waited for him to get done with football and we talked for hours before heading home. While we walked me home I could tell he was debating telling me something.

"Stefan is there something you want to tell me?"

"There actually is, I was just wondering why you were acting funny before in the hall and I know you didn't just get a bad feeling."

'I knew you didn't by my story about just getting a bad feeling, I cant really explain what I felt."

His eyes softened and he took me in his arms.

"Its okay if you cant tell me everything yet, I know we cant just be as close as we both wish to be. It will take time."

"Oh Stefan, I love you"

He looked into my eyes at that moment and I could tell he felt much more love for me than I did for him. And at that moment his lips came crashing down on mind and the world floated away. I don't know how long we stayed like that in each others arms, kisses passionately. But he soon withdrew and walked me the rest of the way to my house. When I got home I found Margret and aunt Judith in the living room drinking hot coco. I sat next to Margret and kissed her little cubby cheek and drifted in to a mellow sleep.


End file.
